I Breathe No More
by Fullmetal Archer
Summary: “The truth is,” Alfons said slowly. “I’m running out of time. You say this world’s not yours, but it is mine, and I want to leave proof that I lived in it! It’s a bit late for you to start caring now!” Songficoneshot, set during the movie. Angsty, I hope.


This idea appeared the other day. I was listening to this song, I had just finished watching _Conqueror of Shamballa_ for the millionth time and it clicked.

Spoilers: Just for the movie.

Disclaimer: Evanescence owns 'Breathe No More', and Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA.

* * *

"We're real, Edward. We're not just part of your dreams, like you thought. I care, and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer, but I'll still be here."

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
_

"You know, you should become a novelist with the stories you tell!"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"Oh, come on Ed. A place where alchemy kept evolving and was more important than the steam engine? Newton's laws eclipsed alchemy, bringing in the modern age. That's a historical fact!"

Edward's stories. Alfons swore they'd be the death of him. His theory was almost proved correct when Ed turned around to protest his proclamation, and somehow managed to drive the car off the road and into a ditch.

Life was never dull with Edward Elric.

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together.  
_

He recalled the day he first met Edward. The boy was depressed, holed up in a dark corner of the local library, books strewn around him, paper with equations, both chemical and mathematical scrunched up and thrown at the small trash can only feet away.

Normally, Alfons would have avoided the strange blond with the honey-coloured eyes, but fate seemed to want to toy with him. The one book he wanted, the one he had looked _everywhere_ for, just happened to be in the crazy boy's possession.

And he had looked so purely _shocked_ at seeing the face of his brother nervously asking for a book.

_Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
_

Alfons, in a way, resented Edward's younger brother, - if he had one, anyway. He may just be a figment of Ed's imagination after all - the way the short blond went on and on about him. And on... and on... Maybe he was just jealous. Or maybe...

Didn't Alfons exist? Edward acted as though not.

_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed, and I breathe no more_.

He coughed into his fisted hand, trying to keep the feeling down. The sight of his own blood... it disgusted him. It felt as though, by coughing it up, he was coughing up his own life. But he wouldn't give up. Not yet.

"Are you okay, Alfons?" Edward asked, a worried look on his face.

"It's just a little cold," he lied, forcing a smile. The truth was painful.

But sometimes... not knowing was worse.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
_

"You're not going to believe this, but I met Al. My brother Al. There's a chance that I may be able to go back."

With those couple of words, Alfons felt his heart break. It was almost like losing his own brother again. Except this time...

This time it ached.

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this, will make sense when I get better._

The rocket was almost complete. And he would spend the next few nights in the lab, he decided.

"Alfons! I need to talk to you. Those people, your sponsors, they're bad news. You need to stop building their rockets."

He tried to ignore Edward's urgent tone, packing the rest of his clothes and starting off downstairs. "Our work's in the final stage. I'll be sleeping at the factory now."

"Wait! Your sponsors are plotting a war! They're gonna start by invading my world, and those rockets must have something to do with it." The smaller man grabbed his shoulder. "Listen to me!"

_But_ _I know the difference, between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love?_

He tried to stop himself. But he just snapped, whirling around, his fist connecting with the side of Ed's face. Almost at once he regretted his actions, but then a coughing fit took him. Anger built up and spilled. And so did his blood.

Ed gasped behind him.

"The truth is," Alfons said slowly. "I'm running out of time. You say this world's not yours, but it _is _mine, and I want to leave proof that I lived in it! It's a bit late for you to start caring now!"

_So I bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe now...  
_

He didn't believe this was happening... War. They were going to start a war. Using _his_ designs, _his_ rockets. Looked like Edward had been right after all.

Speak of the devil; he just came flying through the glass roof.

Alfons smiled. "I didn't even have to go pick him up."

_Bleed, I bleed,  
And I breathe..._

The woman shot him and Ed fell. He thought the worst, but then, Ed always had the best of luck.

Strapping Ed into a smaller rocket, Alfons outlined his plan to the smaller man. Edward protested, but he wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. He placed a hand on Ed's gloved one, before shutting the cockpit and readying the launching gear.

Edward took off, through the Gate.

Alfons didn't notice Rudolf Hess come up behind, or see him level a gun at his back. The shot of a pistol rang through the air, unheard because of the rocket.

_His_ rocket.

_I bleed, I bleed..._

_And I breathe no more..._

"Just don't forget me."


End file.
